


nothing a cuddle can't fix

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Established Relationship, Johnny is a Sweetheart, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: mark fails in trying to make dinner, but johnny doesn't care.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	nothing a cuddle can't fix

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and happy birthday chels! i love you so much and i hope that you are having an amazing day!!

One would think that if you live alone then automatically you would know how to do basic household things like the laundry, the dishes, make a bed, or even cook. 

_ Well that’s not always the case _ , Mark thinks as he scrubs aggressively at the ruined pan before him. The fact that he had decided to be an adult and romantic and that he wanted to cook dinner for his boyfriend only for it to be ruined was just honestly the  _ best.  _ He had really tried, but Johnny was the chef in their relationship and honestly Mark should probably keep it that way. 

He was still scrubbing the pan when he heard the front door open and he felt his shoulders drop. He was so embarrassed that he can’t do something simple like cook a meal for his boyfriend and now he was going to have to explain that to said boyfriend. 

“Baby?” a deep voice calls, echoing throughout the apartment. 

Mark takes a deep breath before calling back, “In the kitchen!”

He hears the padding of footsteps come towards the kitchen as he continues to take deep breaths and prays for the redness to leave his ears. Sighing, he turns to smile at his boyfriend who is standing in the doorway admiring him. 

“What are you doing?” Johnny asks with a smirk.

“I was cleaning up my mess.” Mark responds while walking towards him and leaning on his chest. He feels all the tension leave him once he is leaning against the love of his life and it makes him feel better immediately. 

“Why would you have a mess in the kitchen, love?” Johnny asks while bringing his hand up to run at Mark’s tense neck. 

“You’re going to laugh at me.” Mark whispers, still attempting to keep his eyes hidden so he doesn’t have to make eye contact with his sweet boyfriend. 

“Probably but that shouldn’t stop you from telling me.” Johnny said while stepping back so that he could look Mark in the eyes. Mark looked at him with a pout that he knew would have Johnny cooing and would hopefully distract him for a little longer. “Not gonna work, handsome. What did you do?”

Mark’s pout deepened before he finally sighed and took a step back, gesturing towards the sink, “I ruined the pan.”

“How?”

“I tried to make dinner and I absolutely failed.” Mark knew that he was whining but he couldn’t help it. He felt awful and like a terrible boyfriend. It was almost Christmas and he thought that this would have been a good surprise! A homemade meal that Johnny  _ didn’t  _ have to make and he had ruined it. 

“Baby, we talked about this.” Johnny said with a chuckle and a shake of his head while rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt so that he could walk over and examine the damage of the pan. 

Mark let another whine out while glueing himself to his boyfriend’s back. He had just wanted to do something nice but he had just created another mess for Johnny to clean up. The fact that he couldn’t even clean up the pan that he had ruined makes this whole situation worse in his eyes. He can’t even fix his own messes. He has to have Johnny fix them. 

“You’re spiraling.” Johnny comments while cleaning the pan up. Mark can feel the back muscles move from where he is resting his head on Johnny’s back. 

“Do you blame me? I can’t even make a simple meal for my boyfriend who has been at work all day.” Mark could hear the embarrassment in his voice. 

“You were at work all day too so stop that excuse right there. Also, baby, you don’t have to cook for me. I wanted to order in and cuddle anyways. This just makes convincing you all the easier.” Mark knows that Johnny is smiling and that makes him feel only slightly better. 

“I still feel pathetic.” Mark whispers into the silence that fell over the kitchen. 

“You hush. So you can’t cook! Big deal! I always mess up when doing the laundry. Does that make me pathetic? No! It just means that it is easier for us to split household chores.” Johnny was saying all of this while drying off his hands and turning around to embrace Mark once again. “I love you. Your cooking skills, or lack thereof won’t change that, okay?”

“Okay.” Mark said while hiding his face in the older man’s neck. Johnny always knew just what to say to make Mark feel better about all of his mistakes. Johnny was  _ perfect  _ and the fact that he wanted to date and love Mark was something that he would never be able to fully wrap his head around. 

“Can we cuddle now? It was a long day at work and the only reason that I didn’t lose it was because I was going to be coming home to you.” Johnny’s words managed to make Mark feel out of breath, like they always do. 

“Yes please.” Mark said getting ready to walk towards the living room when all of a sudden he was in the air, “Johnny!”

His boyfriend just laughs while carrying him to the couch so that they can sit together. He adores his boyfriend, but the compulsive need that he gets where he has to carry Mark around always throws him off.

“A prince shouldn’t walk.” Johnny said while pecking his lips. 

“You call me a prince again and I will stab you.” Mark says while throwing his head back to avoid the kisses that his boyfriend was trying to give him. Out of the long list of nicknames that Johnny has for him, ‘prince’ is his least favorite and Johnny knows that yet he still uses it. 

“You wouldn’t stab me. Who would cook for you then?” Johnny asked with a teasing tone causing Mark to groan loudly and try to move away from his bigger boyfriend. 

“That’s unfair! Let me go so I can go pout somewhere else.” 

“Absolutely not! If you are pouting I have to see it! You’re so adorable when you pout.” Johnny said while pulling Mark in close. “Let me see you. I missed you.”

And just like that Mark’s breath was taken from him  _ again _ . Mark giggled while laying down so that Johnny could lay across his chest. He ran his hand through the long hair on his boyfriend’s head and smiled as his boyfriend began to recount stories from that day at work. Mark may be a mess on a good day, but if he has Johnny as his lover, how much of a mess can he really be?

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: sincerelyjeno


End file.
